Dawn of the Dead
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Another James and Lily come back to life fanfic. What if Lily and James Potter didn't truly die that night in Godric's Hollow, the magic that kept Voldemort alive that night also kept them in a limbo between life and death? How would Harry's life be diffe
1. Chapter 1

"Why did you call me back to Hogwarts so soon?" Sirius asked Dumbledore, thinking that he'd been lucky to escape from Hogwarts only about 2 months ago.

"I understand your nervousness Sirius, but I promise that this is well worth the risk." Dumbledore said as he produced a clear orb that had white mist swirling around inside.

"A crystal ball?" Sirius asked, not very impressed.

"This is no crystal ball Sirius. This is probably the only good that has ever come from dark magic." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you know as well as I do that while he may be disembodied and powerless, Voldemort is still very much alive and whatever dark magic he used to accomplish this, didn't just saved the Dark Lord, but since the explosion that followed the rebounding curse encompassed the whole house, it also forced the magic that tethered Voldemort to life to save the lives of any other deceased souls within the house, and that magic formed this orb, which contains those 2 spirits." Dumbledore said.

"James and Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Indeed. And it is because of that magic and this orb that James and Lily Potter are not alive, but they are not dead either. This orb keeps their spirits a state of limbo between life and death. And now that I have finally retrieved this orb after searching for it for years, I only require a few other ingredients before I will be able revive their spirits." Dumbledore said.

"What do you require?" Sirius asked.

"First of all, I require blood from Lily and James, which I have already procured. I gave Hagrid 2 assignments that night in Godric's Hollow. One was to collect Harry to take him to his aunt and uncles and the other and top secret assignment was to acquire these." Dumbledore said as he reached into his desk and pulled out 2 vials of dark red liquid, one labeled James and the other labeled Lily.

"You had Hagrid drain them of any blood they had left?" Sirius asked.

"Necessary ingredient to ensure proper rebirth. Next, I will need 2 mandrake drafts to combine with the blood, in order to utilize it's awakening properties in order to both actually fully revive James and Lily and also speed up the regeneration process of their corporeal bodies, which are actually the final ingredients necessary for the resurrection to work." Dumbledore said.

"How do we know that this process couldn't be used to revive Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Completely different conditions. Voldemort's soul, or whatever it is he has within him, is too deep in darkness for this process to work, not to mention, he has no way of getting hands on all of the necessary ingredients for it." Dumbledore assured him.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get to Godric's Hollow so we can give Harry the gift he wants most, especially since his birthday is coming up." Sirius said impatiently, since he missed his best friends as well.

"Severus has already been kind enough to provide me with the Mandrake drafts I require, so all i need to do now is add the blood to the mix and we shall be ready to revive the Potters." Dumbledore said with a smile as he added James's blood to one flask Mandrake draft and Lily's to the other.

"Than off to Godric's Hollow we go." Sirius said.

* * *

When the 2 arrived at Godric's Hollow, they made certain to apparate directly in front of Lily and James's graves.

"Ascendio." Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at the graves beneath the tombstones and suddenly two coffins flew to the surface.

"Sirius, if you please open the coffins and administer this potion to the corpses while I return the souls to their bodies." Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded and once he'd done completed his task, Dumbledore used a simple summoning charm to siphon the souls of the orb and the using banishment charm to send the souls back where the belonged.

The process was almost instantaneous. James and Lily's corpses regenerated their flesh so quickly you'd never even realize they were dead if they weren't lying in coffins.

"Now what?" Sirius asked as the regeneration was completed.

"Check to see if their hearts are beating?" Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded and was relieved to hear heartbeats coming from both of them.

"They're alive." Sirius said.

"Then I think it's time we woke them up. They've been away from their son for 12 years. Let's not make it 13 now shall we." Dumbledore said.

"Indeed." Sirius said.

"Rennervate." Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at Lily's chest and then doing the same thing to James.

Immediately, both of their eyes shot open and they sat straight up.

"What happened?" James asked as he took in his surroundings.

"Harry, James, where's Harry?" Lily asked panicking.

"James, Lily." Dumbledore said to get their attention.

"Dumbledore, what's happened? Why did we just wake up in coffins? Where is Harry?" James asked, growing more and more worried for his son by the second.

"James, this will not be easy for you and Lily to hear, but you must. That night Wormtail betrayed you to Voldemort and he showed up at your house, well, there's a reason you're in a graveyard. You've been dead for 12 years." Sirius said.

"What? Dead for 12 years? But what about Harry?" Lily asked.

"Harry is alive. Lily, your sacrifice ensured that. Your love for your son protected him." Dumbledore assured her.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation to Hogwarts." Sirius said nervously that someone might recognize him.

"Agreed Sirius." Dumbledore said, offering his hands to James and Lily to help them up.

"You'd better have a good long explanation for what's going on here Albus." Lily warned.

"I do and I promise you shall have once we are back within the safety of the school grounds." Dumbledore assured her as she and James took his arms and along with Sirius, they disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Dumbledore, start explaining, now." James said when they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Peter Pettigrew betrayed your location to Lord Voldemort 12 years ago. Voldemort killed you both before attempting to kill Harry, but due to Lily's willing sacrifice and love for Harry protected him from the curse, causing it to rebound against Voldemort, stripping him of his corporeal body. However, through whatever dark magic was used to keep Voldemort alive, it bound your souls to this world as well. However, unlike Voldemort, who is currently in some kind of twisted, body less form, exiled somewhere in the forests of Albania, your souls, which are still pure and untainted, were trapped in kind of orb that was hidden deep within the remains of your old home. And finally tonight I managed to locate the orb and using it and a few other ingredients, I was able to restore you to true life." Dumbledore said.

"Sirius, I guess you've been the one raising Harry for the past 12 years?" Lily said, locating at her son's godfather.

"I wish I could've been Lily, truly I do, but as everyone believed me to be one who betrayed you and they also think that they also murdered Wormtail, along with 12 other muggles, I was imprisoned in Azkaban for life. I only managed to escape a year ago." Sirius said.

"Then where has Harry been raised? With Remus?" James asked.

"No, I am afraid that due to Lily's sacrifice, the only place where I knew Harry would be completely safe from Voldemort and his followers would be with those who shared Lily's blood. And since Lily's parents had passed away, I am afraid I was only left with one other option." Dumbledore said.

"You sent him to Petunia and Vernon didn't you?" Lily said.

"With many regrets yes. While I was aware that Harry would not receive the kindest treatment at your sister's, I knew that as long as could call a place where his mother's blood dwells home, he'd be safe from Voldemort and any other members of this world who might try to do him harm." Dumbledore said.

"So Harry is at the Dursleys right now?" James asked.

It was Sirius who answered that question, "No he is not."

"How do you know this Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"I received this letter from Harry yesterday and I was actually going to contact you about it when you summoned me here." Sirius said, pulling a letter out from within his robes and handing it to Professor Dumbledore.

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window._

 _Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's_ _diet isn't going too well. My aunt_ _found him smuggling doughnuts_ _into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation_ _out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things._

 _I'm okay, mainly because the Dursleys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to._

 _A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar_ _hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

 _I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me._

 _Harry_

 _P.S. If you want to contact me, I'll be at my friend Ron Weasley's_ _for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!_

"So Harry is at the Weasleys then." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Yes, but I was wondering if you had any idea why his scar would be hurting?" Sirius asked.

"And why would he associate it Voldemort?" Lily asked.

"Harry's scar is a result from the curse that rebounded and killed Voldemort and in doing so, it created some sort of connection between Harry and Voldemort. To that in, Harry's scar allows pains him when Voldemort is near, or I believe, when he is feeling certain strong feelings, such as anger or hate." Dumbledore explained.

"I want Harry to come and live with us as soon as possible. We can stay at my parent's manor, since they left it to me in their will." James said.

"I agree with you on that James, however, you cannot just charge into the Weasley's home. The world believes you to be dead. You must prove that you are alive before you can be given custody of your son." Dumbledore said sympathetically.

"He's right James. Trust me, I want Harry back with us as much as you do, if not more, but we can't just show up and tell him to come with his parents. He probably won't even believe us without solid evidence." Lily told her husband.

"Precisely. Which is why you 2 will stay here in Hogwarts tonight and then tomorrow, I will take you to the ministry to explain things to Fudge and get this all taken care of. Once that happens, we can hopefully also get Sirius cleared of all charges as well." Dumbledore said.

"Okay, but I don't want to wait too long." Lily said.


End file.
